ubfunkeysfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Tinker
Dr. Tinker is regarded as one of the greatest funkey engineers of all time, having created the portals system, among other things. When The Great Disaster struck, Dr. Tinker disappeared, and was thought to be deceased. However, this was later proven to not be the case. Dr. Tinker was split into two halves by the Gnomon Tree in Paradox Green, being 'Doc' and 'Master Lox'. Apperance Dr. Tinker In his original form, Dr. Tinker is a green funkey that wears big, round glasses with black frames. He has grey hair that sprouts from the sides of his head, as well as from the top of his head. Dr. Tinker wears black gloves, black shoes, and a scientist coat that has three buttons. Doc 'Doc' bares much similarity to Dr. Tinker's original form. He has grey hairs and green skin, and still wears round, black glasses. Rather than wearing a lab attire, Doc wears a brown hat and slacks, adapting a gardener's attire instead. Doc also has a beard, which Dr. Tinker was not shown to have. Master Lox (True Form) 'Main Article : 'Master Lox The 'evil' side of Dr. Tinker, the one that takes on the identity of Master Lox, gives the impression of a mad scientist. He has a scar on his right eye, and pointier, more jagged eye brows. He has a mechanical eye on the left side of his face, which bares similarity to the head of a Henchman. He notably has a sterner, more aggressive expression than that of the original Dr. Tinker. History Prior to U.B. Funkeys Sometime prior to the events of the game, Dr. Tinker created the portal system to transport funkeys across the various regions of Terrapinia. The Dream States Having created the portals, Dr. Tinker started to ponder the accessibility of the portals. He wondered that since the portals can take a funkey to place that exists, would it be possible for them to take funkeys to places that 'don't' exist. He then moved to create the Daydream Oasis, a place that embodies all of the positive dreams of the funkies. However, in doing so, he unknowingly oepend a portal to Nightmare Rift, which embodies all of the nightmares and negative emotions of the funkies. Paradox Green In an attempt to harness the power of the Gnomon Tree, Dr. Tinker causes the tree to break apart. To save itself, the tree perceeded to split Dr. Tinker into two beings, which served to balance things out. The 'good' side of Dr. Tinker, Doc, stayed behind to try and fix and take care of the Gnomon Tree. Meanwhile, his evil half disappeared, leaving the scene to fulfill his own devious desires. U.B. Funkeys The Great Disaster The day of the Great Disaster, Dr. Tinker was thought to be working on the portals. In actuality, the evil side of Dr. Tinker was trying to steal the crystal gems. However, when attempting to bring the crystals through one of the portals, it caused the energy to feed back into the system and cause a malfunction. This malfuction was in fact what caused the Great Disaster, which led to the evil Dr. Tinker faking his death. This led to the evil Dr. Tinker to become disfigured, which gave him the look he now has. ]] Defeat and Escape Upon being defeated, it was revealed to all just who Master Lox really was. However, the evil side of Dr. Tinker fled through a secret portal, presumably to the Dream States based on the surrounding area.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J2Lyexg-7qo Trivia *Dr. Tinker is the twin brother of Mayor Sayso. However, given their dissimilar appearances, they are likely fraternal twins. References Category:Characters